A Day at the Barn with Hitler
A Day at the Barn with Hitler is a German children's sticker book originally published in 1942. It is the first of six children's propaganda books known as the Golden Book Hitler Series. It is also the first book in a spinoff propaganda series called Franz der Volksheimwerker, or as it is known outside of Germany, Bob the Builder. History The book and its series were first conceived in 1941 by Nazi propaganda officials. Its purpose was to create a child-friendly book series telling of all the perks received by working at a Nazi concentration camp such as food, salary, and the gunning down of innocent Jews at random without any repercussions. After World War II when allies were searching through asset files, the Franz series was discovered and was sent to the British Broadcasting System. The British Broadcasting System decided to reinvent the anti-Semetic character of Franz in 1949 as an obliviously happy industrial worker building machinery that causes third-world countries to become even more polluted, Robert the Constructor. Robert's name was shortened to Bob and "Constructor" was changed to "Builder" as the series circled its way back into the mainstream media during the mid-1980's. Synopsis Chapter One: Good Morning, Germany! The first chapter introduces the character of Franz, a German-loving anti-Semetic working at Auschwitz concentration camp. Franz notices a Jewish inmate working unusually slowly and walks up to him. "Can we built it?" exclaims Franz. The inmate does not reply, so Franz then asks again. This time, the Jew depressingly moans, "Yes we c-". But his brains are splattered all over the pavement before he can finish his sentence. Our main character holsters his Luger and proceeds onward with his day as chapter two begins. Chapter Two: Hello, Führer! As the second chapter begins, Franz hears word that his good friend Adolf Hitler is coming to visit. Hitler soon arrives in a shiny black car with little flags mounted on each side of the hood and a license plate reading, "999999". Hitler opens the trunk and several soldiers' corpses fall onto the ground. Franz lowers his hat in mourning, and Hitler lowers his mustache to make himself have a goatee. The chapter ends after Franz tells him that it makes it look stupid, sustains a leg wound, and buries the soldiers., Chapter Three: Kitchen Fishin'! The third chapter gives details on how Franz, Hitler, and three helpful Nazis get the ovens to heat up and to change the showerheads. Franz then helps Hitler load the Jews into carrier trucks to have some of them shipped off to different concentration camps. With the plan in full swing, Franz and Hitler proceed to the next order of business when the chapter ends. Chapter Four: The Holocaust! Once the fourth and final chapter begins, Hitler and Franz have already begun carrying ou plan. During the Holocaust, Hitler and Franz kill up to six million Jews. But the book ends on a cliffhanger when it seems that the military has cauht up with Hitler. But Franz has no time to save Hitler, for he must fight!